Jump Kick (move)
Not to be confused with High Jump Kick. |maxpp= |power= |accuracy=95 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=6 |jam=0 |cdesc=After this move, the user is more easily startled. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=After this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Jump Kick (Japanese: とびげり Dropkick) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation IV, it was one of the signature moves of . Effect Generation I Jump Kick does damage with a power of 70. If it misses, the user will take crash damage of 1 HP. If used against a , it always counts as a miss. In this generation only, if the user of Jump Kick attacks first and faints itself due to crash damage, the opponent will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. Generation II The crash damage is now 1/8 of the damage it would have dealt. The user will take crash damage if Jump Kick is protected against by a move such as , but not due to type immunity (only the type immunity message is displayed). Generation III The crash damage is now 1/2 of the damage it would have dealt. Generation IV Jump Kick's base power is increased from 70 to 85. It cannot be used if is in effect. The user can now crash due to type immunity, and will take crash damage equal to half of the target's max HP in that case. Generation V onwards Jump Kick's base power is increased from 85 to 100, and its PP is reduced from 25 to 10. The crash damage is now (always) equal to half of the user's max HP, rounded down. Description |A forceful Fighting-type attack. If it misses, however, the attacker gets hurt.}} |May miss, damaging the user.}} |A strong jumping kick. May miss and hurt the kicker.}} |The user jumps up high, then kicks. If it misses, the user hurts itself.}} |The user jumps up high, then strikes with a kick. If the kick misses, the user hurts itself.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 38 }} 48 }} 30 |STAB='}} In other games Jump Kick inflicts damage to the enemy. If the move misses, the user receives recoil. In Gates to Infinity and , the recoil damage is 25% of the user's max HP. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, but hurts the user if it misses.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user if the move misses.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. But if it misses, you get hurt.}} |It damages an enemy. But if it misses, you'll get hurt.}} |} |} In the anime Jump Kick}} Jump Kick}} Jump Kick}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛踢 飛腿 |zh_cmn=飛踢 / 飞踢 |cs=Výskok a kop |da=Hopspark |nl=Sprongschop |fi=Hyppypotku |fr=Pied Sauté |de=Sprungkick |el=Αλτιλάκτισμα |id=Lompat Tendang |it=Calciosalto |ko=점프킥 |pl=Skokokop Kopniak z Wyskoku Wyskok Skok z Kopnięciem |pt_br=Voadora (anime) Chute Pulo (TCG) Chute de Salto (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Salto Pontapé |sr=Šut iz skoka |es_la=Patada de Salto (EP015-EP166) Patada de Salto Alto (EP173, BW019) Patada Voladora (TLoT-AG145) Patada Salto (DP176) |es_eu=Patada Salto |sv=Hoppspark |tr=Sıçrama Tekmesi |vi=Bay Đá }} Category:Moves that have recoil Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Sprungkick es:Patada salto fr:Pied Sauté it:Calciosalto ja:とびげり zh:飞踢（招式）